Talk:Halloween Games
Clock Tower and Shit I made a note on the Clock Tower section that it is available on the PSX in Japanese only, for PSP owners who may want to play it on the go. Also, why is Silent Hill listed but not (at least) Silent Hill 2? I found it by far to be more terrifying than the first game. SirTeffy 02:25, October 21, 2009 (UTC) *Because this list isn't even half completed yet! ha ha. I still have to add PS2, PS3, 360, DS, PC, and PSP games. And actually the fist Clock Tower game's PS1 was released in North America, I should know, I have it - MFGreth1 03:49, October 21, 2009 (UTC) **Actually the first CT game released on the PSOne in America is the sequel to the SNES Clock Tower. When CTSNES was released on the PSX in Japan it was subtitled "The First Fear" to avoid confusion. SirTeffy 00:48, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ***My mistake, thanks for clearing that up. List is done from my end (for now), by the way. Take a look over it and edit anything else you see fit. - MFGreth1 02:59, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Another nice page addition, MFGreth1. Based on what I read from the other talk message, am I correct in understanding that you will allow some additions? Personally, I find it a bit off that Shadowgate is here, but not Uninvited. The two pair so well together, it's almost a bit sad. Anyways, nice job again. --Dejiko 05:25, October 22, 2009 (UTC) *I can't really comment on Uninvited, seeing as I never played it surprisingly. And yes the page is still being constantly updated, just the main bulk is done is all. - MFGreth1 04:57, October 22, 2009 (UTC) **Really? Wow, that sucks for you. Uninvited is another Macventure, like Shadowgate and Deja Vu. Great stuff that's pretty spine-tingling. --Dejiko 05:25, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ***Oh I KNOW what it is, I just never played it. Deja Vu didn't impress me too much, ableit being pretty good. If you think Uninvited is that good though, then add it. - MFGreth1 05:36, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ****Trust me, it's one of the creepiest games the NES has to offer. Oh, by the way, what do you think about adding the original Mother/Earthbound Zero? Technically speaking, it's not a horror game, but there's a number of things about it that are downright creepy, such as exploring the graveyard, the abandoned factories, and the haunted houses. They all have a real air of uneasiness to them and the game is notably darker than its sequels. I know you told me to be less democratic, but I'm abit unsure about this one, so I'd honestly like a second opinion before I add it.--Dejiko 15:17, October 22, 2009 (UTC) *****Well, in Mother's case I personally wouldn't, but the Mother series has been requested several times (EZ, Earthbound, and Mother 3 were all suggested on /v/ last night). However it's still not in theme enough to constitute an add, I think. Its the same reason I didn't add Bully, Sonic Adventure 2, THPS3 or Shantae, even though they were requested, a single/few levels/moments in the game with Halloween elements don't constitute adding them, it has to be overall theme. I really wanted to add Fable, because that game always had a Halloween -y feel to me (it's always autmn for some reason, and half the game has a 'Boooooh' spooky atmosphere), so it's a game I usually tend to play on Halloween. However I didn't. It can be a tough call sometimes. - MFGreth1 17:13, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see. Well, thanks for the update on that. Glad I asked before I leapt to action! --Dejiko 03:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Dead Rising: CTYD As far as this game goes, while it's true that it doesn't have the open-endedness or camera of the 360 version, it's still a great game in its own right. It was built on the RE4 engine making guns much more useful, they added several more normal zombie types, and there's no longer a need to "new game plus" frequently at the beginning. It's much more of a "sister game" than a shoddy port, and I think it should at least be added to the Halloween page if not the actual Wii page. Don't forget that not everyone owns all current systems, and I feel a great game shouldn't be overlooked because there's a different version on another system. SirTeffy 22:50, October 22, 2009 (UTC) List of Games to be Added These still have to be added to this list and, in some cases the other place they belong in on the wiki. Strikethrough once you've completed the addition. List of Games to be Added to the Article *Alone in the Dark (PC) *Alone in the Dark 2 (PC) *Altered Beast (Genesis) *Brain Dead 13 *Dead Head Fred (PSP) *Dead Rising: Chop Til You Drop (Wii) *Diablo (PC) *Gargoyle's Quest (Gameboy) *Gargoyle's Quest II (NES) *Half Life (PC) *Killer 7 (GC) *Lunar Knights (DS) *Max Payne (PS2) *ObsCure (PC) *ObsCure: the Aftermath (PS2/Wii/PSP I personally recommend PSP, as all 3 are exactly the same except you can save more than once per save point in the PSP version) *Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? (PSP) *Shadow Man (N64) *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona (PSP) *Silent Hill Origins (PSP) *The Suffering (PC) *The Suffering: Ties That Bind (Xbox) *Ultimate Ghosts and Goblins (PSP) List of Games to be Added to the Main Wiki I am adding what I can, but am not cross-checking with the other sections. Here is a list of what I've added so far that may need to be added to main articles: *Blue Stinger (Dreamcast) *Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (PS2) *DarkStalkers Chronicle/Vampire Chronicles (PSP/Dreamcast) *Dementium: The Ward (DS) *Ghoul Patrol (SNES) *Haunting Ground (PS2) *Little Red Riding Hood Zombie BBQ (DS) *Nightmare Creatures (PS1) *Nosferatu (SNES) *Rule of Rose (PS2) *Shadow Hearts: From the New World (PS2) *Shadow Man (N64) *The Suffering (PC) SirTeffy 07:46, October 22, 2009 (UTC) *Took off games on the main wiki, added ones that aren't. Also added more to add list, and alphabetized stuff for reference. - MFGreth1 17:39, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Ghoul Patrol Image I am temporarily making the Ghoul Patrol boxart a thumbnail because it is stretching the table out to an absurd degree. SirTeffy 09:10, October 22, 2009 (UTC)